Moon Forfeit
by little santa
Summary: —tentu saja Bella mendukung, seperti yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang sahabat.  Ketika Jacob harus memilih antara cinta dan sahabat, akankah ia meninggalkan lubang baru di hati Bella, atau mampukah ia meninggalkan cintanya demi sahabatnya?


_Disclaimer__: The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer_.

Warning:

A/N: Setelah cerita ini berakhir, bayangkan cerita selanjutnya berlangsung sama. Bella melompat dari tebing, Jacob menariknya keluar, Edward kembali, dan selanjutnya.

Timeline: Ketika Edward meninggalkan Bella setelah ulang tahunnya yang kedelapan belas; New Moon.

* * *

><p>Mata Bella terbuka.<p>

Ia langsung terduduk bangun dengan napas terengah-engah dan wajah berkeringat, tapi juga dengan sedikit perasaan lega karena mimpi buruknya telah berakhir. Namun tidak begitu dengan pinggiran luka di lubang hatinya yang tak kunjung berhenti berdenyut. Nama itu berputar-putar di kepalanya, nyaris membuatnya sinting.

_Edward... Edward Cullen. Edward..._

Setelah melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul delapan dan memutuskan bahwa hari sudah tidak terlalu pagi, Bella membuka selimut yang menaunginya dan bergegas mandi. Tiga puluh menit kemudian, ia sudah duduk di garasi mekanik favoritnya dengan suasana hati yang sedikit berbeda.

"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" tanya Jacob, mekanik favoritnya itu, sambil duduk di sampingnya.

Bella mengabaikannya, terlalu takut untuk mengingat lagi apa yang terjadi pada dirinya semalam, terlebih jika nama itu muncul lagi di benaknya, yang tentu saja akan mengakibatkan lubang di hatinya semakin bernanah. Bukan itu tujuannya datang kemari, karena itu Bella berusaha mencari pertanyaan lain yang bisa dilontarkannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Jacob.

"Bagaimana Stella?" Pertanyaan itu spontan tercetus dari bibir Bella, menyebutkan nama cewek yang ditaksir Jacob.

"Yah, begitulah. Situasinya masih sama. Ia kelihatannya tertarik padaku, tapi tak mau terlihat dekat denganku karena...aku kan _anak-anak_," katanya sambil memutar bola matanya. Stella seumuran dengan Bella, yang berarti lebih tua dari Jacob, namun itu kan seharusnya tidak berarti apa-apa mengingat tubuh Jacob yang sebesar _itu_. Ia kan _werewolf_. "Nah, sekarang giliranku bertanya. Bagaimana—"

Bella terdiam, langsung mengerti apa yang hendak Jacob katakan barusan, bahkan mengerti alasan mengapa Jacob tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Jacob pasti tahu. Jacob pasti mengerti arti gerakan refleksnya memegang dadanya setiap kali Jacob tak sengaja menyebut nama _itu_, mengerti wajah tersiksanya, mengerti kepedihan yang tak ingin ditanggungnya, namun harus, akibat cintanya yang meski terlarang namun terlalu dalam.

"Bella..." Jacob meraih Bella ke dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku."

"Sudahlah, Jake," Bella melepaskan dirinya meski tak ingin. Bagaimanapun, tubuh Jacob begitu hangat dan berada di pelukannya lebih nyaman daripada berada di depan perapian sekalipun. Dan bagaimanapun, Bella tahu, bahkan sekadar pelukan permintaan maaf pun belum cukup untuk mengobati lubang di hatinya yang sudah terlanjur bernanah. Keberadaan Jacob di sekitarnya hanya mampu menambal sedikit dari luka itu, bukan menyembuhkannya. Bella mengerti, karena ia pun pernah berharap penyembuhan itu bakal terjadi. Namun sayangnya, kenyataan yang terjadi tak seindah harapan.

"Kau sedang apa?" Bella mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk mengusir suasana canggung yang sempat tercipta, melirik ke arah sesuatu... yang tampak seperti mobil. Mobil itu sudah kacau balau dengan pecahan dan goresan di sana-sini. Meski begitu, bentuk onggokan mobil tersebut mengingatkan Bella pada sesuatu di benaknya, namun ia tak ingat apa itu.

"Memperbaiki mobilku," jawab Jacob sambil tersenyum bangga. "Harry Clearwater, ayahnya Seth dan Leah—tahu kan?—mendapat mobil ini dari temannya yang pindah ke luar kota. Sayangnya mobil ini tak dapat digunakan Harry lagi, jadi Harry memberikannya padaku secara gratis! Keren," ceritanya menggebu-gebu.

"Wow," gumam Bella, tapi tak terkesan. Ia tak mengerti dimana kerennya Harry memberikan mobil yang lebih mirip rongsokan itu pada Jacob.

"Oh ya, Bells! Kau tahu apa yang membuatnya keren? Volkswagen Rabbit-ku sih ketinggalan jauh jika dibandingkan dengan Volvo S60 R ini!" lanjut Jacob, masih antusias.

Jantung Bella berhenti berdetak sejenak mendengar merk mobil tersebut. Pantas saja bentuk mobil itu tak asing baginya meski cat hitamnya sudah terkelupas dan bagian mobilnya sudah rusak sana-sini. _Volvo S60 R_... Tetap saja sama, meski warnanya hitam dan bukan silver seperti milik...

"Bella?" suara Jacob panik melihat ekspresinya. "Bella, ada ap—"

Tiba-tiba Jacob menggeram, tubuhnya bergetar mulai dari tangannya, lalu merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya... Dengan kasar Jacob mengentakkan tubuhnya agar getaran itu terhenti. "Sialan! Mobil sialan! Maafkan aku, Bella. Maaf, aku tidak... Maaf, Bella."

"Ssshh... Tidak apa-apa, Jake. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidak apa-apa." Namun bahkan sampai Bella usai mengucapkan kalimat itu, tangannya tak kunjung lepas dari dadanya—ia bahkan tak menyadari gerakan itu. Namun Jacob sadar.

Perlahan, dengan lembut, Jacob meraih tangan Bella. "Maafkan aku," bisiknya sambil mengusap-usap tangan Bella. Bella hanya terdiam, tahu bahwa yang kembali terluka adalah lubang di dadanya, bukan di tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jake. Itu sudah biasa. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf."

Jacob hanya diam, lalu tiba-tiba Bella menghela nafas. "Hidup ini memang rumit," desahnya, kesedihan terkandung dalam suaranya.

Jacob mengangguk setuju. "Setidaknya kita masih memiliki satu sama lain," ia mencoba menghibur diri dan berhasil. Untungnya, perkataan itu juga menghibur Bella.

Kali ini ganti Bella yang mengangguk setuju. "Ya, setidaknya ada itu."

* * *

><p>Seperti biasa, begitu pagi-pagi sekali Bella terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, ia langsung bergegas bersiap-siap dan mengendarai truk tuanya ke La Push. Kali ini, nyaris satu jam setelah ia terbangun—setelah menunggu Charlie berangkat kerja karena ia bangun terlalu pagi—ia sudah duduk di balik kemudi dan siap menjalankan truknya. Pikirannya berkelana kemana-mana sementara matanya sibuk memerhatikan jalan.<p>

_Hidup terus berjalan_. Meski hari-hari yang berlalu menyakitkan, meski malam-malam yang dilewati penuh mimpi buruk. Kelihatannya, atau setidaknya saat itu, hidup tidak bisa menjadi lebih buruk dari itu baginya. Dan meskipun hari-harinya sebagian besar dilewatkan di La Push bersama Jacob, hal itu sama sekali tak mengubah apa-apa mengenai lubang besar di dadanya. Selalu ada saja hal-hal kecil yang mengingatkannya pada... nama itu, yang jelas-jelas menjadi pemicu utama lukanya berdenyut lagi.

Kesepian, jelas. Sudah terlalu banyak pagi yang dilewatkannya dengan rasa kecewa, mengharapkan ia bakal mendapati tubuh porselen Edward yang dingin di sampingnya begitu ia bangun, entah bagaimana caranya.

Menyedihkan, tentu saja. Lebih banyak lagi malam yang ia lewati dengan puluhan tetes air mata yang membasahi bantalnya, menatap jendela kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong, dan dengan menyedihkan membiarkan jendelanya tetap terbuka hingga pagi. Seperti yang seharusnya terjadi, tidak ada apapun atau _siapapun_. Lagi-lagi harapannya yang melambung tinggi terhempas jatuh dengan menyakitkan.

Lalu... Mengenai kebersamaannya dengan Jacob.

Tentu saja Jacob adalah teman terbaik yang pernah dimilikinya, sahabatnya. Seseorang yang bersamanya, bisa ditumpahkannya segala keluh-kesahnya, bahkan sampai ke detail terkecil perasaannya. Seseorang yang bersamanya, ia tak harus menceritakan dengan jelas segala sesuatunya, karena Jacob sudah mengerti. Jacob sangat mengenalnya, lebih dari siapapun, bahkan dari dirinya sendiri. Ia bergantung pada Jacob sama seperti Jacob juga bergantung padanya. Ia menyayangi Jacob, begitu sayangnya hingga kebahagiaan Jacob lebih diinginkannya daripada kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Itulah sebabnya Bella menyambut dengan ceria cerita Jacob mengenai seorang cewek yang ditemuinya di taman La Push. Stella. Cantik, pandai, cukup menarik. Bella pernah bertemu dengan Stella sekali, saat ia dan ayahnya menghadiri pesta pernikahan kakak laki-lakinya, dan Stella memang cukup manis dan ramah. Tentu saja Bella menyetujui ketertarikan Jacob—bagaimana tidak? Ia begitu ingin Jacob bahagia. Dan karena mencintai Bella—hal yang sudah pernah dilakukan Jacob—sama sekali tak bisa membuat kebahagiaan itu tercipta, tentu saja Bella mendukung, seperti yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang sahabat.

Ia masih ingat betapa senangnya ia mendengar cerita riang Jacob tentang perkembangan hubungannya dengan Stella. Akhirnya Stella sudah menerima ajakan kencan Jacob, dan Bella belum tahu perkembangan terbaru apakah mereka sudah berciuman.

Lamunan Bella mendadak terhenti begitu dengan kaget ia menyadari truknya sudah terparkir mulus di depan rumah keluarga Black. Dengan masih tidak percaya akan seberapa cepatnya ia sampai—pasti itu disebabkan lamunannya sepanjang perjalanan—ia berjalan keluar mobil dan mengetuk pintu.

"Pagi, Bella," Billy menyapanya. "Maafkan aku, tapi Jacob sedang tidur," Billy menjelaskan, sudah hafal tujuan Bella datang ke rumahnya hampir setiap hari.

Bella mengangguk, ingin memberi waktu sebanyak mungkin untuk Jacob tidur. Setahunya, akhir-akhir ini memang kawanan tidak terlalu sering berpatroli, namun siapa tahu? "Oke, aku akan menunggu," jawabnya canggung; Billy belum juga mempersilakannya masuk.

Ekspresi aneh meliputi wajah Billy. "Mmm, Bella? Kau keberatan tidak, menunggu di rumah saja? Soalnya Jacob baru kembali beberapa jam yang lalu—Sam menemukan jejak vampir dari arah utara, sepertinya Victoria—jadi menurutku ia akan tidur sepanjang hari," ujar Billy dengan wajah bersalah.

Aneh sekali. Biasanya kalau Jacob baru pulang dini hari, Bella dipersilakan menunggu di rumahnya, atau biasanya ia berinisiatif main ke pantai atau ke rumah Emily kalau bosan. Tapi, _well_, ya sudahlah. Ini kan rumah Billy, ia tak berhak memaksanya. Meskipun, tetap saja, Billy aneh sekali hari ini.

Lagipula, Bella sama sekali tak berniat pulang. Ia malah mengarahkan truknya ke rumah Emily, memutuskan akan menunggu disana. Ia akan meminjam telepon Emily atau apa ketika dirasanya Jacob sudah bangun nanti.

* * *

><p>Telepon di rumah Emily berdering nyaring tak sampai satu jam kemudian, ketika Bella sedang menonton Emily membuat omelet untuk menu sarapan cowok-cowok <em>werewolf<em> itu nanti. Emily meninggalkan adonan omeletnya dan mengangkat gagang pesawat telepon.

"Ya, halo?... Ya, dia ada disini... Ia menunggumu bangun, kau mau aku menyuruhnya ke rumahmu sekarang?... Oh, baiklah kalau itu maumu... Sama-sama, Jacob. Dan tolong sampaikan salamku pada Billy!... Yeah, _bye_."

"Jacob sudah bangun? Sepertinya aku harus kesana seka—"

"Jacob menyuruhku untuk menahanmu disini, Bella. Ada apa? Kalian sedang bertengkar? Atau ada masalah?" Emily memotong ucapan Bella, bertanya dengan nada prihatin.

"Aku?" tanya Bella tolol. "Jacob bertengkar denganku?"

"Kukira seharusnya aku yang bertanya," Emily bingung.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan Jacob... Memangnya dia bilang apa?" tanya Bella, mengernyit bingung.

"Hanya bertanya apa kau ada disini. Lalu ia bilang bahwa kau harus berada disini lebih lama. Aku tidak tahu, tapi mungkin aku salah mengira. Pasti ia ada urusan dengan kawanannya, kalau begitu," duga Emily sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

Bella bergeming, tidak mengikutinya. "Mmm, Emily, bisakah aku meminjam teleponmu?"

"Tentu saja, Bella. Gunakanlah sesuka hatimu," seru Emily dari arah dapur.

Bella menghubungi nomor telepon rumah keluarga Black yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala. Ia memang tidak berharap Jacob yang mengangkatnya, mendengar dugaan Emily tadi, namun setidaknya ia bisa mendapat penjelasan dari Billy. Seperti dugaannya, setelah dering ketiga, suara Billy yang terdengar.

"Halo?"

"Billy, ini aku, Bella. Apakah Jacob ada di rumah?"

"Ya, Jacob ada disini." Terdengar geraman pelan. "Sebentar, Bella. Jacob? Bella menelepon!" seru Billy.

"Bella," ujar Jacob datar. "Ada apa?"

Bella terkejut mendengar nada suara Jacob. "K-kau ada di rumah? Kupikir kau berpatroli bersama Sam dan yang lain."

"Ya, aku di rumah," jawabnya dingin.

"Jacob?" Bella memanggil ragu-ragu. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau terdengar... aneh?" Bella menyuarakan kata terakhirnya dengan nada bertanya.

"Tidak ada ap— Dengar, Bella," suara Jacob kembali seperti semula, nada dinginnya lenyap entah kemana, digantikan nada bernada memohon, "aku... aku bersama Stella sekarang. _Well_, ia cemburu padamu, jadi... Jadi tolonglah, Bella. Kumohon kau mengerti. Aku sangat menyukainya—aku tak mau kehilangannya. Maaf, Bella, aku bukan sahabat yang cukup baik untukmu."

Suasana hening selama beberapa detik yang amat panjang. Bella, saking terkejutnya, bahkan tak mampu berkata apa-apa. "Tapi aku masih boleh bercerita padamu, kan?" Malah kalimat itu yang tercetus keluar dari bibirnya.

Suaranya mungkin amat memelas dan terdengar menyedihkan sehingga Jacob tak tega menolak. "Boleh," jawab Jacob singkat, tapi nadanya jelas-jelas mengisyaratkan yang sebaliknya.

Ia, tanpa diketahui Jacob, menggigit bibirnya, seolah mencegah dirinya mengatakan hal-hal yang sebenarnya sangat ingin ia katakan.

"Kuharap kau bahagia dengan Stella," ujar Bella dengan suara mengambang.

Sedetik kemudian, telepon rumah Emily sudah tertutup—meskipun dengan pelan, namun tak begitu dengan teriakan putus asa dan lubang baru yang mulai tercipta di hati sang penutup telepon.

* * *

><p>Pagi berikutnya, lagi-lagi Bella bangun dengan nafas terengah-engah. Mimpi buruknya seolah terseret ke dunia nyata begitu ia menyadari bahwa ia tak bisa lagi menemui Jacob untuk menambal luka hatinya sementara. Mandi dan sarapan dilakukannya dengan lambat dan tanpa benar-benar menyadari apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Liburan musim semi masih lama berakhir, dan itu jelas-jelas menyiksanya.<p>

Pagi-pagi berikutnya juga tak jauh berbeda. Mimpi buruk masih terus menghantuinya. Secara teknis, mimpi-mimpinya itu tidak lebih buruk dari sebelumnya, namun keberadaan Jacob yang tiba-tiba menghilang jelas membuat perbedaan besar. Keadaannya mirip sekali dengan saat Jacob berubah menjadi _werewolf_ dan Jacob menjaga jarak darinya. Bedanya, hal itu berakhir baik dengan kembalinya Jacob di sisinya, menjadi sahabat terbaiknya, setelah ia memecahkan teka-teki dari Jacob.

Malam itu ia tak bisa tidur. Matanya tak kunjung tertutup walaupun berbagai posisi sudah dicobanya selama setengah jam belakangan ini. Malah, lubang di dadanya kembali berdenyut, namun kali ini seolah tercipta sebuah lubang baru. Memang lebih kecil dari yang sudah ada, namun keberadaannya jelas tak bisa diabaikan. Ia terjepit di antara rasa perih yang diakibatkan kepergian Edward dan Jacob dari hidupnya. Rasa kehilangan itu begitu terasa. Seorang Isabella Swan, bahkan tidak berhak untuk memiliki seorang teman, seseorang yang bisa dijadikan sandaran, di tengah-tengah pahitnya hidup setelah sosok yang paling dicintainya menolak dan meninggalkannya? Setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, disusul isakan yang berusaha diredamnya di balik bantal agar tidak membangunkan Charlie.

Beberapa jam kemudian, setelah tangis yang tak kunjung berhenti mewarnai malamnya, Bella jatuh tertidur dengan bekas lintasan air mata di pipinya. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, ia bermimpi. Mimpinya agak berbeda kali ini, namun tetap saja menyakitkan dan termasuk dalam mimpi-mimpi buruknya.

Ia sedang berjalan di sebuah lorong gelap tak berujung, begitu ia kemudian menemukan seberkas sinar yang membuatnya senang. Ia mengikuti cahaya itu, yang ternyata berasal dari sebuah senter yang diletakkan di atas meja. Di atas meja itu, tepat di depan senter, ia melihat sebilah pisau tajam—yang kelihatan mahal, seperti pisau untuk kolektor, bukan untuk memotong hal-hal tertentu. Dalam mimpinya, pisau itu bertambah lebar, bertambah tinggi, bertambah besar setiap detiknya, sehingga terlihat seperti pisau raksasa sebelum akhirnya pisau itu mulai maju perlahan.

Bella berjalan mundur, takut. Namun pisau raksasa itu tak rela melihatnya kabur; ia mengejar Bella. Bella berlari semakin cepat, namun ia tersandung sesuatu—kemungkinan besar kakinya sendiri—dan jatuh. Pisau itu mengirisnya dan rasa perih merambati seluruh tubuhnya.

Lalu ia mendapati Charlie sudah berada di hadapannya saat ia bangun. Ia langsung terduduk.

"Kau berteriak-teriak tadi, kau bermimpi buruk? Minumlah dulu," Charlie menyodorkan segelas air putih yang terlihat dingin. Ia berbicara selagi Bella minum. "Tidak apa-apa, Bella. Itu hanya mimpi. Tenanglah."

Bella hanya diam menanggapi ucapan ayahnya. Karena walaupun itu hanya mimpi, ia tahu persis apa arti mimpi buruknya itu.

* * *

><p>Lagi-lagi hidup terus berjalan. Tidak peduli siapa yang senang, siapa yang terluka, siapa yang bahagia, siapa yang bermuram durja. Hari-hari yang dilalui Bella terasa lama sekali dan tanpa arti. Hidupnya seolah kehilangan satuan waktu. Seperti sebelum Jacob masuk ke dalam hidupnya dan mengacaukannya lagi, ia hidup lebih seperti robot.<p>

Duduk menatap jendela sementara menit berganti menjadi jam, jam berganti menjadi hari, dan hari pun—dengan amat perlahan—berganti menjadi bulan. Berharap Edward-nya akan kembali, sekaligus berusaha melempar jauh-jauh harapannya itu, karena ia tahu, bahkan keajaiban pun tak bisa membawa Edward kembali ke hidupnya. Edward terlalu baik untuknya, dan Bella tak cukup baik untuk Edward, seperti yang pernah dikatakannya sebelum ia meninggalkan Bella. Peribahasa 'pungguk merindukan bulan' memang cukup tepat, namun sejujurnya Bella menginginkan Edward jauh lebih dari pungguk merindukan bulan.

Bella juga pernah berharap, jauh di lubuk hatinya, bahwa Jacob akan kembali. Namun harapan tinggal harapan, karena sekali lagi, kenyataan yang terjadi tidak seindah semua harapannya yang terlihat seperti omong kosong. Perkataan Jacob dulu masih terus terngiang di benaknya, menusuk-nusuk lubang kecil di hatinya.

_Setidaknya kita masih punya satu sama lain... Ya, setidaknya masih ada itu..._

Tragisnya, sekarang kata 'setidaknya' sudah harus diganti menjadi kata 'seandainya'. _Seandainya_ Bella masih memiliki Jacob. _Seandainya_ masih ada itu...

Bella buru-buru menghentikan suara di hatinya itu. Ia sudah lelah berharap, bahkan sudah mencapai tahap muak berharap. Semua harapannya—yang menyangkut Edward atau Jacob—tak pernah terealisasi. Karena setiap ia mencoba berharap, harapannya melambung jauh, terlalu tinggi di angkasa, sehingga saat sang harapan yang hampa dan palsu itu tak kunjung berubah menjadi kenyataan, hempasannya begitu terasa. Begitu menyakitkan. Karena semakin tinggi harapan itu terbang ke langit, semakin banyak juga rasa sakit yang harus dideritanya saat sang harapan terhempas jatuh, menyentuh tanah yang kasar, realita yang kasar, yang tak semenyenangkan awan yang menyambut ketika harapan itu terbang.

Sebuah keputusan secara tak sadar terbentuk di benak Bella, tak peduli meski ia ragu apakah keputusan tersebut bisa dijalaninya. Sebuah keputusan yang didasari oleh luka, kepahitan, dan kelelahan akan menanti.

_I'm done hoping_. _I'm so done_.

**FIN**

I need your review, please.


End file.
